


The Things We Don't Talk About

by whittesmore



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Sad, everyone's broken, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, teen wolf agnst, teen wolf sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittesmore/pseuds/whittesmore
Summary: No one talks about it.No one talks about how everyone is falling apart.No one talks about it.No one talks about the group of friends who don't seem like friends anymore.





	

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the gaping hole in Scott's heart, the one that makes him wake up wheezing in the middle of the night until he remembered he knew how to breathe.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how Chris covered her door with a sheet because he couldn't stand to look at it.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how Isaac feels so closed in, even in the biggest room, because he doesn't have that one person to remind him that it's not the freezer.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how Lydia tore apart her entire wardrobe because she couldn't bare to think about the stolen shopping trips she planned for her and her right hand man.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how Stiles can't sleep at night because his dreams are plagued with the sight of his own hands killing his best friend.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how Kira can't console her friends, because she doesn't even know where to start.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the silent lunch table, and uneaten meals.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the homework that's not handed in and the tests that go untaken.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the missing seat in between Scott and Lydia.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how Scott can barely hold a pencil because his hands are shaking so bad, his mind only going to the blood that once stained them.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how Chris drinks the day away because it's the only thing to take his pain.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the sobs that come from Isaac as he hides away in the boy's bathroom during passing period.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about Lydia's blank stare as she walks down the hallway, her second half missing from beside her.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the panic attacks Stiles has during class when he can't focus on anything but her memory.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how Kira started eating lunch with her father again because she couldn't take the depression that stole her friends.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the days that pass by as they all just lay in bed because getting up takes to much energy.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how the sparkle in their eyes changed to a dim glare.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the mental breakdowns that overtake their nights as the stars remind them of her smile.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how Scott is falling behind in class because he doesn't have her to study with.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about Chris trashing his apartment because everything reminds him of her.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about Isaac gasping into his pillow at night because he can't stop crying.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how Lydia doesn't smile because she her best friend's not there to see it.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about Stiles staying under the spray of his shower for hours because it's the only way he can escape reality.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about Kira doing their homework so they don't fall behind in school.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the sympathetic looks and the free passes their teachers give them.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about their classmates making a path for them in the hall because they don't want to make things harder by being in the way.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the holes on the walls because they can't help but punch something when they're angry at life for taking her away.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the tears in Scott's mattress because he claws away when he's panicking.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the broken TV in Chris' living room because her favorite show was on.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about Isaac's silence because he never got to tell her everything he needed to say.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the mirror Lydia broke in the girls locker room because someone said her name.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about Stiles leaving in the middle of class because he can't be expected to learn her favorite subject without her there.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the way Kira leaves cookies in there lockers because she fears they're not eating.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the way Noah and Melissa's hearts clench when they realize they can't do anything to help.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the black hole that fills their chests when they see a bow and arrow.

No one talks about it.

No one talks the way Scott screams at the sky because it just isn't fair.

No one one talks about it.

No one talks about how the Sheriff pulled Chris from sitting in the middle of the road when a car was approaching.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about Isaac cried in the middle of Coach's class because the word 'silver' was on the board.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how Lydia can't go to the mall because that was their place.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the overwhelming guilt that Stiles can't get rid of because he believes that this is his fault.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how everyday seems like a stormy day because there's never any laughter anymore.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the forgotten movie nights and pizza they never bought anymore.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how Scott got rid of his dirt bike because she never got to ride it.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the cut on Chris' hand because he smashed a bottle against the wall when he saw her boots by the couch.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how Melissa sits outside Isaac's door when he's taking a shower so she can make sure he doesn't hurt himself.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about Lydia's undone makeup because she can't find the energy to get up and do it.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the dents in Stiles' Jeep when he throws something at it in pure rage.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the way Isaac, Scott, and Stiles' quit lacrosse because she's not there to cheer them on.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about memorialized locker that won't be forgotten.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about necklace under Scott's pillow because it's the only thing that helps him sleep at night.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how Chris can't go in the kitchen because her favorite cereal is sitting on the table.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how Isaac cuts his hair every week because she liked it short.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how Lydia's nails are short and raw because she can't stop biting them.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about Stiles passing out in the middle of lunch because he's been a week without sleep.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about Kira crying in her parents' arms because she can't figure out how to help her friends.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about how everyone is falling apart.

No one talks about it.

No one talks about the group of friends who don't seem like friends anymore.

No one talks about it.

Not even me.

And I'm the one who's dead.

 


End file.
